I Need You
by Misty Glow
Summary: My second "what if..." scenario. A scene from Episode Three starring Luke and Sophia! COMPLETE


**Here is my second "what if…" scenario with Luke and Sophia. If you haven't read the first one, then you can check it out. It's called Turn About is Fair Play and it's from a scene in Episode One. This is my twist on the scene in Episode Three where Lucas sneaks into her room after causing the truck with the chemicals to tip over. In the real Episode, her Dad knocks on the door and Lucas leaves before he could tell her anything except that he might have killed someone. I always hated that fact that Matt interrupted them and that Lucas left too soon. So in my version, Matt is at work. LOL So here it is: What if Matt wasn't home?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places used in this fiction. Unfortunately!**

**Comfort Me**

Lucas just couldn't go home tonight. After they had dropped off the trucker at the emergency room, Luke's friends left for their own homes. They were all shaken by what had happened that night.

They had just wanted to have a little fun. But everything went wrong. When the wolves had jumped on his truck, the man freaked out and turned the wheel too sharply, sending the truck over on its side and causing it to ignite.

Now because of their stupid prank, the man was badly burned and Lucas had never been the cause of someone's death before.

The burns were very severe and Lucas could sense how close to death the man was. He was shaking inside, wondering what would happen to him if his father found out what he did. He couldn't go home tonight. His parents would know immediately that he had done something because in his present state he just wouldn't be able to play it cool.

He turned down Sean when he offered a ride home and instead took off walking from the hospital. But he didn't head for the hill. He couldn't go there tonight, not yet. He strode through town, looking away from anyone who stared into his face. He couldn't help the tears that were coming so easily to his eyes. He knew he was strong, knew he was capable of killing, but he always thought any justice he would have to hand out in the future as the Alpha would be in accord with their laws. He wasn't a thug like Tyler Creed and his goons. But tonight he felt worse than a thug. He had brought someone to a painful death all in the name of fun!

Lucas pushed over a garbage can in anger. "I can't believe we did that!" he scolded himself. He kept walking farther and farther through town until he came into some neighborhoods. Somehow his feet had taken him to a place he knew. His steps slowed as he came closer to a certain house. The lights were all out and only one person was home. The one he wanted to see the most right now.

Sophia.

He gave quiet thanks that the Sheriff was not home right now as he climbed her trellis under her bedroom window. He had been here before, under her window. He had always been drawn to Sophia Donner, even as children. But ever since he had flipped at thirteen, his longing for her had increased. It was only her uncertain future that kept him from pursuing her openly. If only he could be certain of her genes. With everyone else he knew, both of their parents were either skin walker or both were human. Everyone else knew what they were or what they were to become. But Sophia Donner was a mystery. He tried to stay away, tried to be just a friend to her. But like a moth to flame he couldn't help wanting to be around her.

Tonight he needed to be with her. She always seemed so easy to talk and she always looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes in a way that made him feel like she cared.

Into her window he landed softly. He saw Sophia deeply asleep under a crimson color comforter. Her long brown hair fanned out on the pillow behind her as she slept on her side. Moonlight bathed her features with a soft glow making her appear angelic. Lucas silently glided towards the bed almost afraid to touch her. She looked so beautiful and innocent with her lips slightly parted. He bent down and inhaled her breath, so soft and sweet.

But he needed more from her tonight.

He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, "Sophia?"

She woke up startled and sat up looking at him in surprise as he was sitting on the edge of her bed with tears in his eyes. "Luke? What's wrong? You're shaking?"

"Sophia… I didn't know where else to go. We were just trying to have a little fun and…" Lucas said, watching her concerned face. "I think I might have killed someone tonight."

Sophia's eyes widened at his confession and she could see how upset he was. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his.

"Shhh… just hold me," she whispered into his ear as she tried to calm him down. Lucas put his arms around her and pulled her tighter into the hug. He didn't realize how strong he was compared to her. It felt so good to hold her. He knew now that it had been the right choice to come here tonight.

"Luke?" Sophia said in a strangled voice.

"Yeah?"

"Too tight," she managed to say. Lucas immediately loosened his hold but he didn't want to stop holding her. His arms went down and found her hands. He clasped onto both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me," Sophia said. Lucas told her everything that happened that night and she listened patiently.

"It was an accident Luke. You didn't intend for that to happen," she told him when he was done with his story.

"But it did happen Sophia. It was a stupid prank that got way out of hand," he said in a way that told Sophia that Lucas felt very much to blame.

"O.K., your right, it did happen. Beating yourself up over it isn't going to change things. The only thing you can do is learn from it," Sophia told him gently.

Lucas looked at her beautiful face glowing with sympathy in the moonlight. It felt so good to be able to talk to her like this. Share these things with her. Already he felt a little better as he looked down at his hands holding hers. He wanted to drown in the comfort he felt right now. Automatically his thumbs began moving in little circles over her wrists and warmth began building in his chest as he brought his gaze back up to her face.

He could sense that something had just shifted within her and within himself as well. They both suddenly became aware of the fact that they were sitting on her bed at night and there was no one else home right now.

Sophia shifted herself slightly and started to pull her hands away from his. Lucas clamp onto them tighter.

"Don't," he said. He couldn't stand it if she withdrew from him. He would do anything to hold this moment as long as he could.

"Luke… I…," Sophia said nervously until she noticed how his eyes slowly traveled down her body, stopping to notice her skimpy pajama camisole. Sophia shivered as a soft breeze blew in from the window causing her sheer curtains to move and also causing her body to react under his direct stare.

Lucas took a deep breath when he saw the evidence of her arousal. He knew it just wasn't the breeze which had caused her breasts to pebble. He could smell her excitement as well.

He swallowed, his eyes turning amber, as he moved his gaze back up to her face. She closed her eyes as if trying to shut out her feelings, as if trying to keep him out of her private thoughts.

But Lucas didn't need her thoughts to know how she felt. Her smell and her increased heartbeat and shallow breaths were all he needed to know what she felt. He felt the blood rushing through his veins and to his groin. He wanted to rip off the comforter from the bottom half of her body. He wanted to cover her body with his and take her warmth and comfort in another way. Her scent was driving him mad as these thoughts began pouring through him.

Sophia was very aroused but she also felt her alarm building as well as she looked at the glowing eyes of Lucas and could see that something dangerous was coming over him. She had always thought that relationships should start with gentle kisses and caresses.

What she was seeing in his eyes was anything but gentle.

"Luke!" she said as she swung her legs over the opposite side of the bed and stood up, backing away from his growing arousal. She had forgotten that all she wore tonight was her camisole and panties as it was a warm night and now it was too late as she realized her mistake in hopping out of bed.

Luke's eyes became riveted to her legs and especially to her panties. Her eyes grew big and she held up her hands as she backed away more because now Luke had sprung to his hands and knees on her bed looking as if he was ready to pounce on her.

"Luke, no!" she yelled as he sprung off the bed and landed in a crouched position in front of her body. She stood very still. She could see that his inner beast was taking over and she knew that if she ran he could do no other than chase her.

She could hear his soft growls as his amber eyes looked up to her face. Sophia didn't know what to do. She felt frozen where she stood and only her breath could be heard as she felt his hands hold gently onto her calves.

She shifted her feet slightly but stopped with a gasped when he growled out a warning.

Up her calves his hands moved to the back of her knees. Sophia started trembling at his touch. Still he locked eyes with her as he moved his hands up higher behind her thighs and leaned forward, taking a long slow lick up her leg from her knee to the middle of her thigh.

Sophia's hand went behind her to hold on to the edge of her desk as she felt her legs could no longer support her alone. Every nerve ending in her body was screaming. She was beginning to lose her ability to think with any reason at all.

"Lucas… listen… you have to … stop… please," she gasped out. But his hands had traveled to her rear end and she felt the warmth of his big hands covering her backside, kneading and massaging her as his face pressed against her leg, inhaling her aroused scent.

His mouth began small kisses on her thigh, heading ever upward towards their ultimate goal. Lucas was no longer in control. His mind was a red haze of lust and need. All he knew at this moment was that he needed to taste her, to have her scent, her very essence brought into him.

His hold on her was so strong and so very hypnotic. Sophia swayed with the dizziness of her increasing pleasure as she felt his kisses on her soft skin. He pressed his kisses to her most sensitive place and Sophia jumped with the shock of it. Her movements only caused him to growl louder and grab tighter onto her backside, pulling her more fully towards his mouth.

Never had Sophia felt anything like this before. Waves of electric pleasure shot through her and her fingers tightened their hold on the desk behind her.

But then she felt his fingers grasp the top of her panties and start to pull them down. Alarms went off inside her and she knew that things were going way too far, too fast. How was she going to stop him? How can she calm him down to normal again?

She grabbed onto his wrists behind her and held with all her might to prevent him from removing the last barrier between him and her virginity.

His eyes shot up to hers again and a warning growl rumbled from his throat. But Sophia took a deep breath and found her voice.

"Lucas, listen to me. I know you can hear me," she said firmly. "I need you to stop. If you continue it will be rape," she said clearly and with a force of authority. She needed to get through to him or else he would not back off. Not in his present state of mind. "Rape is against your laws," she said loud and clearly.

His face pulled away from her body but he was still breathing hard as he looked at her. It took several moments for the amber to fade back into his normal eye color and his hands withdrew from her body.

Sophia couldn't move a muscle as she watched him regain his normal senses. He sat back on the floor and let out a harsh breath as he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Down went his head onto his knees and Sophia could see him shiver with sadness and remorse.

She finally was able to move and she walked over to her closet and put her robe on. When she turned around to look at him, his head was raised and he was looking at her with tears in his eyes for the second time tonight.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

Her heart went out to him as he looked so lost and vulnerable there on her floor. She went and sat behind him on the floor and put her head on his back.

"I already have," she whispered.

Lucas shut his eyes and put his head down again. They stayed there for a long time in the moonlight, resting in this simple way. But in their minds there was nothing simple about it.

They both realized it would never be simple between them.

After a long while Sophia said, "My Dad comes home in about ten minutes." She watched as he silently got up and walked over to the open window. Before he went out he paused and turned to look at her.

"What was said and done tonight will stay only between us," Lucas told her. Sophia nodded.

She felt strangely bereft when he disappeared from sight. How could she ever forget what happened tonight? She knew she never would.

She knew she never could.

**Pleeeease… pretty please… send me a review. If you liked this, I will do more. **


End file.
